Paralysis
by giraffezmd
Summary: Tony Stark has been married to Pepper for a while now. He still goes on his Iron Man missions, and is still an active member of the Avengers. But what happens when an accident leaves Tony unable to walk and Justin Hammer escapes prison in the same week? Is Justin Hammer the cause of his injury? Will Tony be able to remain a part of the Avengers? Rated for Language and Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

 **PVO - Pepper**

* * *

Tony and I have been married for around a year now. Things have both been good and bad. He has tried to get out of many of his Iron Man responsibilities so he could spend more time with me, but Fury refused. This meant that once or twice a week, I would have a night alone, waiting for him to return home with a new set of injuries.

People warned me when we got engaged. They said he probably wouldn't be loyal, or a good husband, that I would be fed up with him after a couple of days. However those people clearly forgot that we have been acting like an old married couple for years now.

One of the most major differences with my marriage with Tony is that, he doesn't spend as much time in the workshop. He only is down there while I'm at the office, though on Tuesdays and Thursdays he comes to the office with me and spends the night in the workshop. Friday's is still date night, and Saturdays are our days off. Every other Sunday is also date night. Tony has become more open to me, but not to too many others.

Bruce is over our house Monday and Wednesday to work with Tony in the lab. He has a room in the house that he often sleeps in, but he and Tony only work together on those two days. Bruce and I are usually the ones to patch up Tony. Since Bruce doesn't go on nearly as many missions as Tony does. Bruce once asked me for his medical records so he could be of more help and I told him that I didn't have them. That was the one thing that Tony to care of himself. I knew what was on them though.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at that before asking JARVIS. The AI printed out a copy after notifying Tony, who tried to stop it from printing, but I over rid the system. When Bruce saw the records he turned very pale, his eyes flashed green too and I knew exactly why. There are reasons that Tony doesn't share as to why he never wants to be like his father. Reasons why he goes out of his way to be an ass at times.

Howard Stark hated his son. He told him he was never good enough since he wasn't Steve Rogers, which is why Tony hates Captain America. He made Tony do all of his dirty work. That included fixing machines in dangerous situations, and if he refused or failed he was beaten. There was one time where Tony was starved to near death when he was four because he didn't want to make a gun. There was another time when he woke up in the hospital from being beaten so badly. Jarvis (the human one) was the only one in his house who cared for him.

When Tony was eight, he was sent to the Arctic to look for Steve. His father only gave him a single coat, that wasn't very thick. He was in the hospital for three months, and his father never visited. There are more injuries and things that have appeared on his medical record, and now Bruce knows all of them. However, he doesn't know the stored behind the injuries like JARVIS and I do. He just knows the record.

Bruce asked me another time, why didn't all of his injuries appear on his file on SHEILD. I explained that Tony doesn't want people to know about his past, not even Fury knows the extent of his injuries as a child. He hacks into the records once a month and changes what he doesn't like. Only Bruce, Rhodey, Natasha, and I know the full story of what happened when he was captured.

I learned after I got married to Tony that I need to stay in bed until he wakes up, otherwise he will have a nightmare and will refuse to go to bed the following night. Bruce defiantly knows about his nightmares, he hears Tony's cries at night. But he never brings it up, especially not to Tony which I thank him for.

"Pepper?" I hear a voice call behind me and I turn.

"Yes Bruce?" I ask.

"Have you seen Tony today?" He asks, it's a Monday.

"I thought he was in the lab." I say, "did you check down there?"

"Yes." He mutters, scratching his head. "He left to get materials nearly five hours ago, usually he takes 30 minutes. I was wondering if he got distracted up here."

"JARVIS?" I ask, looking up at the ceiling, "where is Tony?"

"Sir went to go buy some supplies and got a call from Nick Fury on his way to the store."

"He went on a mission?!" I ask, shocked.

"Yes. Fury ordered me to turn off outside contact for him on this mission."

"Of course he did." I practically spit.

"Where is he?" Bruce asked.

"He is on his way home now." JARVIS responds and I breath out a sigh of relief.

"When will he return home?" Bruce asks, heading to the medic kit.

"An hour Dr. Banner."

I sigh, this is going to be a long hour. Bruce sighs as well and the two of us head into the lab to wait.

* * *

When Tony does finally return, he practically falls as the suit is taken off of him. Bruce manages to catch him and bring him to the couch.

"What happened?" He asks before I can.

"Stupid tanks." Is all Tony says, so I ask JARVIS instead.

"Sir was engaged in a battle with troops and wasn't listening to my warning of five tanks approaching behind him. He was hit badly by the first before he destroyed all of them." I don't believe my ears until I see the sheepish look on Tony's face.

"Preform a full body scan JARVIS." I say, "should he take him to the hospital."

"No hospitals Pep. Please." He says, giving me his puppy dog eyes. Usually I can ignore them, but today for some reason I can't.

"Fine." I mutter, "unless Bruce can't help you." Tony grins at that, because we both know that Bruce can fix almost every injury.

"Fully body scan complete." JARVIS says, "Sir has a broken ankle, four cracked ribs, a severely bruised shoulder, and a deep cut on his stomach."

"I can fix that." Bruce says and Tony grins as I roll my eyes.

"I'll get the pain meds." I mutter, walking out of the room and into the bathroom where I keep the Advil.

I return to the lab and hand Bruce the Advil before holding Tony's hand. "I though you said the suit was indestructible." I say, looking at him.

Tony frowns before saying, "It is."

"But you aren't." Bruce mutters quietly.

"No you are not." I agree, wonder why the hell I still let him go on these missions.

* * *

The next day Tony complains ALL day. "Why can't I walk around?" He asks, over and over again.

"Because you have injured you foot." we explain to him over and over again.

Tony is bored most of the day, and tries to talk to Bruce and I, making sure that we get as little work done as possible. This in of itself in incredibly annoying. Tony and I are Co-CEOs of SI, meaning that while he is injured I need to make sure that both of our work gets done. Of course I usually end up having to do all of the work, but of some reason it always feels like more work when Tony is injured.

"Pepper!" Tony yells from upstairs.

"Yes?" I loudly call. I was just going to get lunch.

"I want to walk down there myself, you are taking to long!"

"Tony, for the last time-"

"Please?" He asked and even though we aren't in the same room I know he was giving his puppy eyes and pushing out his lower lip.

"Tony, just be happy that you only need to stay off your foot for three weeks and then you will be fine."

"Three weeks?" He complains.

"Yes. I am one hundred percent sure about that."

"Not twelve percent?"

"A bargain could be made for fifteen." I respond, grinning at the memory.

* * *

 **REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **POV - Tony Stark**

* * *

I hate staying in bed alone. If Pepper was with me, it wouldn't be that bad. Butt being stuck in bed, and alone. I hate it so much I want to pull my hair out. I can't go down to the workshop, so I'm stuck talking to JARVIS about the same shit all day.

"Sir, you are getting a call from Director Fury."

"Tell him I'm not in. He got me in this mess, I sure as hell don't want to talk to him."

"Pepper has already told him that you are stuck in your room this week."

"Shit. Fine, patch him through."

"Stark?" Fury asks.

"What do you want Pirate?"

"I am afraid I have some bad news."

I growl, why is he taking so long to get to the point. "What is it?"

"Justin Hammer has broken out of prison."

"What!?"

"And he says he wants revenge on you and Pepper."

"WHAT!"

"Bruce will be staying with you guys at home for the next couple of weeks until we have this completely worked out. I suggest you have your wife work from home, and you don't go out for too many reasons."

"How did that bastard escape prison?"

"We assume he got some help." Fury said.

"When we recapture him. I want him in top security, SHEILD prison. No one threatens my wife and gets away with it."

"Fine." Fury says, before quickly hanging up.

"JARVIS, call Pepper and tell her to come home as soon as possible."

"Yes Sir."

* * *

Pepper worked from home, but hardly ever stayed in the room with me, which sucked. However, she did give me a STARK laptop so I could look into the whole Justin Hammer issue. She hardly ever leaves the house now, and on some days I am able to convince her to work from our room, until I distract her or piss her off making her leave.

When my leg is finally healed, and Pepper let me back into the workshop, I made updates on the suit. Mainly on the defense for the legs. I did not want to be stuck in bed all day, bored out of my mind. That would suck. A lot. I know I have changed a lot since marrying Pepper, but I don't mind it since it means I have her all to myself. Marrying her meant claiming her as my own.

Pepper walks into the labs, her arms filled with papers, "I need you to sign, here." She says pointing to one of them. I do and she smiles.

"Do you want to go out for lunch?" I ask.

"Tony, I have a ton of work to get done."

"Please?" I ask, giving her the 'puppy eyes' as she calls them, that I know she can't resist.

"Tony we aren't supposed to leave the house."

"Please?" I ask again.

She glares at me for three or so minutes before finally giving in and saying, "Fine, but only since you were so well behaved this past week." I grin, jumping up from where I was on the floor.

"Where do you want to go?" I ask her.

"I think the cafe is fine." She says quietly, and I nod, before taking her hand and pulling her to the car. "Jay, tell Bruce we are going out for lunch and will be home later."

Pepper is quiet in the car ride, finishing up some emails before we arrive at lunch. I park the car in the parking lot and we start to walk to the restaurant when we see a little boy, crying and all alone. He has long blonde hair and bright blue eyes, not nearly as bright as Pepper's eyes though. Pepper and I exchange a glance before walking over to him. "What is your name?" Pepper ask.

"Alex." He says quietly.

"Hello Alex, my name is Tony and this is Pepper." I say, following Pepper's lead, "Do you know where your Mommy and Daddy are?"

Alex shakes his head, "They must be worried for you, come on, we will help you look." Pepper says, taking the little boy's hand.

It takes us a little more than a half hour before we find him parents. Alex looks just like his father and nothing like his mother. So much so that I wonder if the man remarried. "Alex we were looking every where for you. Where were you?"

Pepper explains where we found him and the family thanks her, before realising who she is. "You're-" The man starts and Pepper laughs.

"Yes I am." She says and the man turns, seeing me for the first time.

"Tony Stark!"

"Hello Sir." I say and Pepper laughs.

"We are going to go and have lunch now. Have a good day." Pepper says, and we turn to cross the street to where the restaurant is. Pepper walks a head of me and halfway through the street, I feel something around my right leg. I turn and see Alex hugging my leg. I bend down and face him.

"Hello Alex." I say.

"You're my hero. You're Iron Man right?" Alex asks and I smile at him.

"Yes I am." Alex hugs me one more time, before running back to his parents, who watch me with great interest. I then turn to finish crossing the street. Pepper is starring at me, tears of happiness in her eyes. I grin at her and start walking towards her. However, I never make it across the street, because as soon as I start walking, a car at top speed is coming down the road.

Pepper, Alex, and his parents all watch as I get hit by a car, when the car had a red light. Meaning this accident was intentional.

* * *

 **REVIEW?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

 **POV: Pepper**

* * *

I watched my worse nightmare happen before my eyes. I heard what the little boy Alex told Tony and it brought tears to my eyes. We both watched as Alex crossed the street back to his parents, and then Tony turned and walked towards me. Then came the car. The car was metallic blue, with darkened windows. Just by looking at it, I knew what it was and I quickly paled.

The car was a 2011 Hyundai Accent, which is the car reasonable for the most deaths, including the death of my brother. The light was red, but the car ignored it, and hit Tony straight on. He flew back around fifty feet at the force, but the car kept going and ran over both of his legs. "TONY!" I screamed, running before I even completely understood what just happened. I get to his side, tears pouring down my face when suddenly I sense someone near me.

I turn and see Alex's father, Jack. "Holy shit." Jack says, taking his phone out of his pocket.

"Where is your wife and son?" I ask.

"Claire brought Alex away from the scene." Jack says before dialling a number. "Hello? 911, I would like to report an emergency." I tune out the rest of what he is saying. Tony is somehow still conscious.

"Tony." I mutter, brushing the blood out of his face and eyes so he can see me.

"Pep." Tony manages to say, but his voice is so weak that it only makes me cry harder.

"Tony, don't speak it will only weaken you more."

"Pep." Tony says again, stubborn as usual.

"What?" I ask him softly.

"Don't cry." He practically pleads, but that only makes me cry more.

"An ambulance is on its way."

"No hospitals." Tony manages to say.

"What the hell Tony, you need to go to the hospital." Tony is too weak to even speak to argue against.

Suddenly Ton'y eyes widen, "Tell-" He is cut off from his own coughing, and some blood comes out. This is not looking very good. He tries again, "Tell Bruce." His eyes start to close though.

"No Tony, stay awake. What do I have to tell Bruce?" I ask, shaking my lightly.

"Blue... H." is all he says.

"Blue H?" I ask him and he nods weakly, before blacking out.

* * *

Jack rides with Tony and I to the hospital, he feels horrible. Even though I have told him countless times that it isn't his fault, Jack says that he shouldn't have let Alex out of his sight and then none of this would have happened. So I asked him if I could borrow his phone for a minute. I called the house, and got JARVIS to ask, "You have reached the house of Mister and Mrs. Stark-"

"JARVIS!" I practically yell into the phone.

"Oh hello Mrs. Stark, how may I be of assistance?"

"Put Bruce of the phone, now." I say.

"As you wish Madam." JARVIS responds.

"Hello? Pepper?" Bruce asks in the phone.

"Bruce." I say, feeling tears sting my eyes again.

"Why did you guys leave the house?" Bruce asks and I realise how dumb it was to go out for lunch in the first place.

"For lunch."

"Yes, JARVIS told me that but that was hours ago."

"We had to help someone along the way." I explain quickly, "But we never actually got to the restaurant." I say, my voice cracks and I hear Bruce stop breathing.

"Why did you never get to the restaurant?"

"There was a bit of an accident..." I say, tears running down my cheeks at this point.

"Where are you heading now?"

"The hospital."

"I'll see you there Pepper." Bruce says and he hangs up. We arrive at the hospital now, and I watch as Tony is rolled into the ER. I sit in the waiting room with Jack when Bruce suddenly runs into the room. His eyes are bright green but he seems to be under control at the moment.

"What happened?" He asks me.

I don't respond though, instead Jack does. He tells the whole story and I shoot him a thankful glance, knowing that I wouldn't have been able to. Bruce closes his eyes and controls his breathing. "I am a doctor, so I should be able to go in there and help."

"Wait, Bruce." I say and he opens his eyes to look at me.

"Yes?" He asks, softly.

"Tony told me to tell you Blue H. Do you know what that means?" I ask. And Bruce turns pale. Then he puts his hand into his pocket and takes out his cell phone.

"Tasha." He says, "We have a problem."

"Bruce? What does that mean?"

"Justin Hammer is responsible for this." Bruce says, before storming into the emergency room to go and help.

* * *

Natasha also know as Black Widow appears in the emergency room not five minutes later. "Describe the car." She says, looking at both Jack and I. Jack does, once again saving me from a shaky voice.

"Tasha?" I ask, "What are you gonna do?"

"I'm going after Hammer, and I'm ether gonna capture him and bring him back to SHIELD like Tony wants, or I'm gonna kill him. Which ever comes first."

* * *

 **REVIEW?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

 **PVO - Justin Hammer**

* * *

Hitting Tony Stark with my car was almost too easy. I hadn't even been planning on doing it today, but hey just did my self a favour and practically killed him early. Not that I actually want to kill Tony Stark, I kind of just wanted to ruin his and Pepper's life. I turned the radio in my car very loud as I speed through the high way. Maybe I am singing along to the song on the rail right now, so what? I just ruined the Stark family's life. I can be proud if I want to be.

I am about to take my exit off the highway when a voice to my right says, "Hitting Tony Stark with a car wasn't the smartest thing to do Hammer." I turn, and almost flip the car, shocked to see a woman in a tight black body suit sitting in the passenger seat. She wasn't there a minute ago.

"Why not?" I ask, and see that she is now holding a gun to my temple.

"Keep driving, I would like to have a little talk with you before I arrest you, or kill you. I still haven't decided which one I want to do yet."

"Who are you to be giving me orders?" I ask and she glares at me. "Fine." I mutter, she may be a girl but maybe this woman can actually hurt me.

"I was looking into your file Justin, conducting my research with Stark and Banner. However, I have more sources than ether of them do, since I am a higher level agent." So this bitch is an agent, got it. Who the hell is Banner though?

"Anyways, so I was able to dig into more of your personal life than they were. Now just answer these ten questions for me Hammer, and I won't kill you, instead I will just arrest you."

"Shoot." I say.

"Okay." The woman mutters and she shoots out the window a inch from my head. Crap this bitch isn't joking around.

"That wasn't what I meant." I mutter, some of the glass digging into my arm, making it bleed badly.

"Oh I know, but I couldn't miss that opportunity."

"Just ask your questions." I say.

"Is it true that you got a woman pregnant and she left you the child?" She asks and I pale instantly, how the hell does she know that.

"Yes."

"The name of this child is Justine Hammer correct? She is your daughter?"

"Was, she is dead bitch." I say.

"True, but your granddaughter Sasha is still alive." She says, but it isn't a question so I say nothing.

"And is it true that exactly three years before Justine was born, you got together with a man named Drake and had a romantic relationship with him for a year and a half."

"Yes." I say, still not understanding where the hell she got this information from.

"Are you gay Mr. Hammer?"

"No. Clearly not if I have a daughter and a granddaughter."

"Mr. Hammer, we both know that you never had sex with Justine's mother."

"Wha-"

"We both know that you adopted her, but paid the orphanage not to say anything and then made it look like that so people wouldn't know that you are gay."

"I-"

"Mr. Hammer, I will ask one more time before I shoot you in the head, are you, or are you not gay?"

"I am." I say, in defeat, everything she has been saying is true.

"And why didn't you want the world to know that you were gay?"

"My father would have had my head."

"Is that the only reason? Or did you also want to seem more like Tony Stark to the world?"

"Holy shit." I mutter under my breath.

"What?"

"You are right, you are right."

"Why were you trying to recreate the iron man suit? Don't pull any bullcrap."

"I wanted to have the world see me as a more responsible Tony Stark."

"Bullshit." She says and I pale, as she brings the gun back to my temple.

"And I wanted Tony Stark to be impressed by me."

"Why did you want Tony Stark to be impressed?"

"You know the answer." I spit.

"I do, but I want to hear it out loud."

"Because I am in love with Tony Stark." I mutter.

"Then why the fuck did you hit him with your car?"

"Because, if I can't have Tony Stark, then no one should."

"Mr. Hammer, I would like to inform you that Tony Stark is now dying due to his injuries."

I pale. Did I mean for that to happen. "Good, it will cause Pepper pain."

"Your a real bitch you know that?" The woman asks, before shooting my leg twice.

* * *

 **I would just like to thank everyone for reading and mention that I am not against gay people, some of my best friends are gay. I thought this would add an interesting twist to the character of Justin and apologise if some of you hate it. I hope you continue reading and please leave a review!**

 **REVIEW?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

 **PVO - Pepper**

* * *

The waiting room was torture. Jack stayed with me the whole time, and we spoke about Alex and his family to distract me from my current situation. Bruce came out at around one in the morning, and he looks at me with an exhausted glance. "The head doctor wants to speak with you." He say tiredly.

"Is he-" I start.

"He is stable at the moment. I will come with you." Bruce says, Jack tells me that he is going to go home but he will come back some time soon. I thank him before following Bruce down a hallway.

Bruce is very quite and I know that that is usually a very bad thing, but it could be good. However I highly doubt it. Bruce holds the door to the head doctors office and I walk in. "Please take a seat Mrs. Stark." the man says. "My name is Doctor Coughman and I am the head doctor at this hospital. I have been working on our husband for the past day. Of course with the help of your good friend Dr. Banner."

"Thank you for that. How is he?" I ask and both Bruce and the Doctor refuse to meet my glance. Well, shit.

Eventually, the doctor speaks and says, "He has six broken ribs, a cracked skull, a shattered left arm, a punctured lung, and a concussion." I breath out a sigh of relief, he can recover from that.

"Pepper." Bruce says and I turn to look at him. "Tony went into Cardiac arrest three times while we were working on him." I gasp, my hand covering my mouth. "However now he is stable. Those injuries should all recover." I breath out a sigh of relief.

"However, I am afraid I have some unfortunate news." Dr. Coughman says.

"What is it?" I ask, wanting to hear it and not wanting them to stall any longer.

"Mrs. Stark. I regret to inform you that your husband is paralysed from the legs down. We have tried everything we could and he will never be able to walk again. I am sorry."

* * *

Tears run down my cheeks no matter how hard I try to stop them. I sit in Tony's hospital room with Bruce. We don't know how Tony is going to take the news, however I know for a fact that he will not take it well. Bruce and I don't know what this means for the Avengers, or for Iron Man. I hold Tony's hand, his right one since it isn't casted. The door suddenly slams open and both Bruce and I turn to see who it is.

Natasha stands in the door way. "I decided not to kill him, but he is in maximum SHEILD security until Stark decides what he wants to do with him." She says, and Bruce gives her a knowing glance. For a second I wonder what they aren't telling me. But then I decide that it doesn't exactly matter at the moment.

"I would go and talk to the bastard, but I don't exactly want to Hulk out and kill him since Fury decided that Tony should deal with him." Bruce says.

"You can still go, one of the others can stay with you to make sure you don't."

"True." Bruce mutters, standing up and leaving the room.

Natasha takes Bruce's seat, and looks at Tony's face. "You know he may be paralysed but do you REALLY think that is gonna stop him?"

"No." I say, "And that is what worries me most."

"Pepper, you and I both know that he could probably build something to still allow him to walk." She says and I look at her.

"Possibly." I say, "But I'm the most worried about how he is gonna take the news."

"Probably not well." She says and I nod, "I can stay here until he wakes up to help. Bruce needs to get some sleep, so do you."

"We both know I'm not going to sleep right now."

"Yes we do."

"I should probably call Rhodes." I say.

"I can call him for you."

"Thanks."

* * *

I do eventually drift off to sleep, but when I wake up, Natasha is still awake and says that he hasn't woken up yet. Dr. Coughman comes into the room every two hours. Jack stops by for two hours before going back home. He says he will bring Alex one time, when Tony is looking a little better. Jack plans on stopping by at least once every other day. Which is very nice of him as Nat points out.

All of the Avengers have stopped by at some point, but Bruce still hasn't returned. According to Clint, he was getting some shut-eye before seeing Hammer. When I force Natasha to sleep, she does. Not five minutes later though, does Tony wake up and I am greeted by his scared and pained looking brown eyes. It brings a new wave of tears to my face.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I would just like to warn everyone that I am going on Vacation for the next week and a half and Im not sure how often I will be near a computer. I will post when I can though. Next chapter if from the PVO of Bruce and then back to Tony again. I will still write in a notebook, but I am not sure when I will be able to post. Thanks again for** **reading!**

 **REVIEW?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

 **PVO - Bruce Banner**

* * *

The first thing I did when I left the hospital was punch a wall. I accidentally broke it. The second thing I did was stop my self from Hulking out. Then I got into the STARk 4 car that I took over here and drove it to the closest SHIELD base. I then was brought to the floating sky base of doom, as Stark refers to it and seek out Fury. "I want to see him." I said simply, Fury didn't ask who I meant but he did rise an eyebrow.

"I have never heard you make a demand Banner." Was his response.

"Well, you did have someone paralyse my best friend before." I spit, feeling my eyes flash green.

 _Deep breaths._ I remind myself, _don't flip you shit. You still got this._

"What?" Fury asks. "I was never reported what his injuries were Banner."

"Well, he will never be able to walk again according to mine and Dr. Coughman's analyse."

"You must have made a mistake."

"I don't make mistakes like that Fury."

"You sound like Stark."

"Maybe he has rubbed off on me a bit."

"Not yet, you haven't started cursing yet."

"YOU WANT ME TO FUCKING CURSE?" I yell at him and Fury takes a step back, grabbing the handle of his gun. I calm myself down and say, "I want to see the bastard."

"You have to have calmed down first, but I will let you."

"How about this? I take a nap and then I go and meet him."

"Not alone though, Stark said he wanted to deal with him."

"I wasn't planning on going alone."

* * *

When I wake up, I realised that I slept for a long time. Steve and Clint meet me at the cell of Justin Hammer, where four guards stand outside the door holding powerful STARK weapons. We walk into the room, Steve on my right and Clint on my left. Fury has clearly told the others of Tony's position at the moment because they look pissed.

The room is plane and boring. Just a room made out of cement with a toilette and a bed that contains a simple sheet. Justin Hammer sits on his bed with a bloody bandage wrapped around his leg. just seeing the bastard makes my eyes flash green. Both Steve and Clint grab my arms as if to hold me back. Hammer looks at me and smirks.

"So you are the doctor." He says.

"I am." I say, and the boys drop the hold on my arms.

"What is the current situation with Stark?" He asks, he seems nervous, clearly this man does like Tony Stark. Why the hell was he hit with a car then.

"That does not concern you." I practically spit at him.

"Ooh, that means its bad." Hammer says, Steve and Clint say nothing since this is my talk with Justin, they are just making sure I don't kill him. "Will the spoiled brat live?"

That struck a nerve, and I can't hold back Hulk's growl of pure anger and rage. However, I am able to stop myself from turning.

"I take it no?" Hammer says, frowning.

"You are wrong." I say, this time spitting on him.

"So he will live." He asks but I don't say anything.

"You are wrong." I repeat, taking a step forward.

"Is he dying or not?" Justin asks.

"YOU ARE WRONG!" I yell, Steve and Clint are too shocked to even stop me as I pick up the bastard and throw him across the room. Then Steve has his arms wrapped around my chest to restrain me. Clint stands in front of me.

I'm still yelling though, "TONY IS NOT A SPOILED BRAT! HIS FATHER TORTURED HIM-"

"What?" Steve asks, shocked his hold loosening a bit, but I'm not trying to break his hold. And I know Stark doesn't want me saying these things but I am pissed.

"HE WAS SUICIDAL FOR YEARS, AND PEOPLE LIKE YOU ARE WHY!" I yell at him. Steve lets go all together from shock. Hammer is thrown across the room again, but it isn't by me this time. Clint did it.

Steve runs over and drags Clint out of the room, "Fuck you Hammer." I say, walking out of the room behind them.

* * *

Ten minutes later I am about to leave the base to go and see Tony again when I am stopped by Fury. I managed to tell Clint an Steve not to tell anyone what I said when I was ranting at they agreed as long as I explained in the future. I know that Tony is going to kill me but I agreed. SO i knew that Fury didn't know about that.

"Where are you going Doctor?" He asks.

"To see my friend." I say simply.

"Should I ask why Hammer is more beat up now than he was before?"

"Ask Clint." I say.

"Any other you have for me?" He asks sarcastically.

"Yes, I broke a wall in California, it needs to be fixed." I say, before walking out of the room.

* * *

 **REVIEW?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

 **PVO - Tony Stark**

* * *

It's not true. It can't be. Thee doctor must have gotten his results wrong. Must have read something incorrectly. There is no way I am paralysed. I know I am not dreaming, since I am in way too much pain for that, but it must just be the drugs not allowing me to move my legs no matter how much I try. Pepper breaks into tears as she tells me and I know she is lying.

Pepper's hand holds mine tightly, bringing me back to the present. "You're" I start, my voice trembling and embarrassingly weak.

"Tony, don't talk." Pepper says, "The doctor says it might take too much effort to even do that for a while."

"Lying." I say stubbornly, and it just brings more tears to her eyes. I feel bad for saying that, but she must just be trying to scare me. So i actually follow orders for once. Not that that will actually happen, but still.

"She isn't Stark." Natasha says.

I open my mouth, about to argue when Natasha says, "I can get you the results of the tests if that will convince you." I nod and she leaves the room. When she does return, she hands me the papers. I scan them, my uninjured hand forming a fist and practically ripping the paper.

 _They weren't wrong._ Is what I think before blacking out.

* * *

When I wake up again, Pepper is the only one in the room. I can tell that I wasn't sleeping for too long though. Pepper is running her hands through my hair while crying. I hate that she is crying, but the hair thing is annoying. I weakly reach up, my hand shaking badly, and wipe her tears. She stops rubbing her hands through my hair, and grabs mine instead.

"We will work something out Tony." She says. I nod, though I don't completely believe it.

The door slams open suddenly, and I jump/flinch at the sound. Bruce stands in the doorway looking pissed and upset.

"How did it go?" Pepper asks Bruce, still looking at my face though. She just happened to instantly know who was walking into the room, she didn't even turn.

"Okay." Bruce says, clearly trying to stop his voice from revealing anything.

Where was Bruce exactly?

"You didn't kill him then I am guessing." Pepper asks but Bruce doesn't say anything, so she turns to look at him.

"I-" He says, but then freezes, seeing me awake. "How long has he been awake?"

I held up my hand and showed five fingers.

"Five?" He asks.

"Minutes." Pepper supplies. "He was awake two hours ago too though."

"Ah." Bruce says, "You aren't talking?" He asks me.

I open my mouth to speak, but Pepper beats me, "Coughman told him not to, and he almost blacked out from speaking before."

Bruce nods, "Got it." Then he says, "I got your message by the way." I nod, knowing that he would understand it. H for Hammer, Blue for blue car. It was code Bruce and I had come up with a couple of months ago to track someone. "Natasha took care of it."

I nod. "Where?" I say, black spots appear in my vision though, and Pepper scowls at me for talking.

"SHEILD like you requested Fury to do after he was captured." Bruce says and I nod. "Natasha shot him twice in the leg when bringing him in though."

"What?" Pepper asks, "I didn't hear that. Does he have any other injuries?" Clearly she hates Hammer, a lot. But she knows that I would want to know the answer to this question so she is asking for me. I shoot her a thankful glance.

"Um. I went in an hour ago wit Clint and Steve to make sure i didn't like Hulk out an kill him."

"Did you?" Pepper asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Clint almost did. I threw him across the room soon after getting there, but Clint threw him into a wall. Steve carried him out, I told Hammer to fuck himself and then left." I grinned at that last bit. "You are rubbing off on me a bit."

"Not always a good thing." Pepper mutters quietly and I shoot her a look and Pepper laughs. Suddenly, Pepper's cell phone rings. "Hello?" She asks, pausing for a bit. "What?" a longer pause. "Yeah its true." Another pause, "The hospital." Very short pause, "Alright see you soon Rhodey." She hangs up and then looks at me. "Rhodey is on his way." Then she looks at Bruce and says, "Someone leaked the video of the accident to the news, it is everywhere."

"That's probably why it was so hard to enter the building." Bruce sighs, "Do they know any of his injuries?"

"No, and I plan on keeping it that way."

"Good." Bruce says.

"Damn right." I mutter, forgetting that I'm not supposed to speak, and soon after I quickly black out.

* * *

 **REIVEW?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

 **PVO - Pepper Stark**

* * *

I have had a headache for the past day and a half and have felt like I am going to pass out no matter how much sleep I have been getting at the hospital. Bruce notices and tell me to stay seated as much as possible, saying that I don't have a fever and it is probably shock from Tony's condition. When Rhodey arrives, Bruce offers to explain Tony's condition and let me go out to lunch with Natasha.

I agree, needing to get out of the hospital, however I tell Bruce that if Tony does wake up, to call me. He agrees, and Natasha and I head out to lunch at a nearby restaurant. (Not the one that Tony and I were planning on going to) Natasha and I both order smoothies and sandwiches. While we wait for our food, Natasha starts talking about everything, other than Tony.

She talks about how she met Clint, how she became a spy, and some other things. However, the unavoidable does happen and she says, "Tony will figure something out."

"I know." I mutter, frowning. "It is still going to be very difficult."

"I know, but I know the two of you will think of something."

"I hope so." I say, and the waiter then arrives with our food. We eat in silence for a bit before I say, "Hey Natasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it okay we we run out to the store to buy something and then stop by the house? I want to pick up some things for Tony, and I think I need to tell JARVIS."

"Yeah. Sure."

* * *

Driving to the house I feel nerves. What am I supposed to tell JARVIS? JARVIS may only be an AI, but at the same time he was the one who comforted Tony before I could. He may not have emotions, but he defiantly cares about Tony. (If that makes any sense)

Once I walk inside the house JARVIS says, "Hello Mrs. Stark."

"Hello J." I say, using Tony's nickname for him. Natasha walks into the house and walks over to the bar, pouring herself a drink. We both know that Tony would kill her if he saw this.

"My internet sources have alerted me that something has happened to Sir." JARVIS suddenly says, urgently.

"That is correct." I say.

"May I ask where Mr. Stark is?"

"The Hospital."

"Condition?"

"Stable, but bad." I say, not offering any other explanation.

I grab a backpack and start filling it with items. I put Tony's laptop, his tablet, his clock that also contains JARVIS, his pillow (since he never sleeps to well with out it for some reason), and the needed chargers into the bag. When I walk back down stairs, I see Natasha sipping her drink and explaining to JARVIS everything that has happened in the past couple of days.

"You should probably sleep in an actual bed Pepper. You haven't in a while. Bruce will call us when he wakes up."

"But I should see Rhodey."

"Bruce says that Rhodey plans on staying for a couple of days, get some sleep."

"Okay." I say, walking back up the stairs, "How ever, I need to do something first."

"Okay?" Natasha says, slightly confused.

I take out the bag I got from the drugstore and walk into the bathroom."Mrs. Stark, Agent, it appears that Mr. Stark is awake and is wondering where you are. Dr. Banner requests that you return quickly."

"I will be right down JARVIS." I say, staring down at the results in front of me.

Positive. I am pregnant.

* * *

 **Sorry it was kind of a short one tonight, but the next one I plan on being long.**

 **REVIEW?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

 **PVO - Natasha**

 _ **The italics stand for a text**_ **message**

* * *

After going to the restaurant with Pepper, we stopped at the drugstore. She ran inside while I stayed in the car. She came back with a single bag. On the top was a box of bandaids and a large container of Advil. She must be planning on bringing Tony home soon, and is getting some stuff for him when he does return. Not three minutes after I send Pepper to get some sleep, JARVIS announces that Stark has woken up.

I take out my cellphone, and quickly send a text to Bruce. _He is awake already?_

 _Yeah._ Bruce responds immediately.

 _I was trying to get Pepper to sleep in her own bed for once, we just arrived at the house._

 _I would tell you to let her sleep, except Tony kind of woke up, didn't see Pepper, and flipped his shit._

 _That man is useless without her._

Bruce ignores that statement and instead texts, _I was able to calm him down and now I am just focused on keeping him distracted. Rhodes is talking to him now._

 _Why did Stark flip out?_ I ask, knowing the answer, but still wanting conformation.

 _He thought Pepper was kidnapped._

 _That's dumb._

 _Not REALLY, if you think about it she could be, I mean its annoying that every time she_ _isn't in his sight that is his first thought. But he knows that enemies will try to get to him through her._

 _I guess, but I was never planning on REALLY letter her out of my sight._

 _I know, but I think as long as Tony is in the hospital we make sure that there is absolutely no way that Pepper can become harmed._

"Natasha? Ready to go?" Pepper asks, appearing in the living room and holding a back pack. I can tell that something is bothering her, but I decide not to bring it up.

"Yeah." I tell her, and we walk to the car. Pepper drives us back to the hospital. When we arrive at the room, Rhodey and Pepper embrace. Tony watches it happen and I see the tension in his shoulders quickly disappear.

"I brought something for you." Pepper says, taking the bag off her shoulders and looking at Tony.

Tony didn't say anything he just tilted his head, which made Pepper smile he was actually listening for once. She takes out a pillow first and he smiles, reaching for it with his good hand. She hands it to him and he puts it behind his back. Next she takes out his laptop and tablet and his eyes go wide.

"I though you would want these." She says, and Tony nods eagerly. Pepper puts both on his hospital bed before taking out an Alarm clock that she throws to him. He catches it in his good hand, presses a button and says, "J?"

Pepper shoots him a very dark look when he talks. "Hello Sir, I am sorry to hear about you condition..." Had anyone else said that, Tony and Pepper both would have flipped their shit, but when JARVIS did they didn't.

Tony opens his mouth to talk to him when Pepper says, "I only brought you the tablet so you could still talk to him. We both know the lap top would have had you set, but I thought you would have wanted JARVIS."

"Thank you." He says, an Pepper shoots him a look again. Tony ignores the look and starts tapping away at the tablet.

Rhodey and Pepper start talking, and I walk over to where Bruce sits and I sit next to him. "His mood has greatly improved." Bruce says very quietly, and Tony glances at Bruce as if to say "I'm right here."

"Clearly." I say, ignoring Tony and he turns back to the tablet in his hand.

"How was lunch with Pepper?" Bruce asks, Tony once again looking at the two of us.

"Good, she seems stressed about something though."

Bruce raises an eyebrow, "She has the right-"

"Something besides this situation. Clearly I am missing something."

"Hm, maybe." Bruce says.

Then he looks at Tony who is trying to show us the tablet. Written on it says: _You know, I haven't exactly had any time alone with my wife to discuss my 'situation' as you would call it. So can you please take your fucking gossip session some where else so I can?_

Bruce and I nod, walking out of the room and calling Rhodey to follow.

* * *

 **REVIEW?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

 **PVO - Tony Stark**

* * *

When they all leave, Pepper has her back to me. "Pep?" I ask, wincing slightly since my throat is still incredibly soar.

"Your not supposed to be talking Tony." She says, still not facing me.

"Well you won't look at me, so."

"Stop talking Tony!" She practically yells at me turning, I see tears running down her cheeks and I freeze.

"Pep?" I ask, against her wishes. She walks over to me and I stretch my uninjured arm to touch her cheek, "what's wrong?"

"Tony stop talking, I got you the tablet you might as well use it."

"Fine." I type onto the tablet. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared Tony." She says, running a hand absentmindedly through my hair. I look up at her.

"About me not being able to walk again?" I type and she nods.

"They say it is impossible for you to ever be able to stand again Tony."

"Nothing is impossible for me, I'm the great Tony Stark." I type, but she knows I don't completely believe it myself anymore.

"Natasha says you might be able to make something for your legs to help you stand."

"That might be possible." I write after a slight hesitation.

"Tony, you have to promise me that you will try. I can't bare to see you in pain, especially not able to move."

"I know Pepper." But I know she hasn't told me everything yet. "That's not the only reason why you are scared."

"It's not." She says, but doesn't offer anything else.

"Pepper..."

"It is two things Tony."

"What?"

"What are you going to do about Iron Man? Are you going to still fight?"

"If I ca-"

"No." She simply says.

"Pep-"

"NO. You are not going back to fight in this condition Tony."

"Pep, I can stand while I'm in the suit."

"No Tony!"

"But"

"I will not allow it." She says, tears springing into her eyes.

"Pep, I am going to try to make something that allows me to stand. Then will I be able to?"

"Maybe." She says, not agreeing to anything, well its a start. "I'm not saying you have to stop making weapons for the others, just no direct fighting."

"Yet."

"Tony-"

"What's the other thing?" I ask, speaking this time. She shoots me a look.

"Don't speak Tony."

"Fine." I type again.

"Tony." She says, in a serious tone. I turn to look at her showing her that she has all of my attention. "You know how for the past couple of months we have been truing for a child?" She ask, and I instantly know what she is saying.

"You are pregnant." I say verbally, smiling as the shock sinks in.

She doesn't scold me this time, instead she says, "Yes."

I turn to look at her, grinning from ear to ear, "That is great news Pep." I say, wincing once again.

"I'm scared though Tony." She says, and I know this is the main thing that was bothering her.

"You will be a great mother." I type.

"And you will make a great father Tony. But, it is a lot to think about with your current condition." Shit, I think. I completely forgot about that. She sees the realisation appear on my face.

I close my eyes and ask, "What are we gonna do Pep?"

She doesn't reprimand me for speaking, instead she says, "I don't know Tony."

"Well." I say, and Pepper lightly slaps my head making my eyes open and point to the tablet. I grin crookedly at her before typing, "At least now I have both a deadline and a drive to figure out how to walk again."

"If any one can do it Tony, its you."

"I hope so Pep, I hope so." I type.

* * *

I am told that I need to spend at least another week in the hospital. With the help of JARVIS, Bruce, and Pepper I am able to start working on my latest project. Something that I am currently calling, Mission Stark Legs. Bruce helps by filling me in on everything that is medically wrong with my legs. Pepper is there for moral support and is currently waiting to go to see a doctor until I can go with her. May god bless that woman.

Pepper hardly ever leaves the hospital, but I made Bruce promise to make sure she gets at least eight hours of sleep a night. I also make sure she eats extra food, without others noticing. Pepper says that after going to the Doctor we will tell the others. Bruce and Rhode first. Pepper left one day to allow some construction guys to make the stairs in the house into ramps so I could go there.

The press doesn't know where I am at the moment but they know I am very injured, they have seen the video after all. Natasha and the others have been visiting, but they mainly staying at the base to find out what they can from Hammer. Apparently Clint, Natasha, and Bruce are no longer allowed in the same room with him though for fear of one of them killing him.

Rhodey spends some time with me in the hospital, we catch up on what ever the military is doing before he has to go back. When only Pepper and I are in the room, we talk about names and who we want the godfather to be. If my child is male, he will not be named after my father. Pepper knew I wouldn't have wanted that and never even mentioned his name. We decided to have Bruce be the godfather, since he already lives with us and because he is the only person I know who is somewhat as smart as I am.

I know that once we get back to the house, I will not be fully healed. And I know that Pepper will not let me go straight to the lab when we get back. However, hopefully soon I can be down there. I want to make sure I can at least somewhat walk by the time my unborn child is born. Fingers crossed I will be successful.

* * *

 **REVIEW?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

 **Bruce Banner**

* * *

When Tony was able to go home, Pepper and I brought him home in a wheelchair. He clearly didn't like it, but he didn't verbally complain since he was being let out of the place he hated most. We let him stay un the liking room for the remainder of the day, he watched movies and complained to the two of us then about not allowing him into the lap.

Pepper and Tony went to run some errants the next day, managing to do it still without the press realising that Tony was out of the hospital. Today is the third day that Tony has been home. Tony is personally still asleep upstairs at the moment, but Pepper and i sit drinking our coffee. Well I drink coffee, Pepper for once does not. I don't mention it though since things have been different since Tony can no longer walk.

"He needs to be out of the lab for at least another month." I say.

"You know he won't like that Bruce. He wants to work on his leg things."

"Yeah, well all we have worked out so far are basically the leg portions of an iron man suit with some more support."

"But we both know that he is going to want to make is less not cable Bruce. He is going to want to-"

"I understand that Pepper, but he can badly hurt him self in a year if he does this, not to mention when the rest of his body hasn't fully healed yet."

"His arm is out of its cast."

"I know Pepper, but we just have to make sure he doesn't hurt himself again anytime soon."

* * *

As can be assumed, Tony was not pleased when we told him to stay out of the lap for a month. He quickly got bored in the house, driving Pepper and I insane. However, Pepper couldn't leave him and go to the office because for some reason he didn't want her out of his sight. So we finally agreed that he could go with her to the office. That of course meant that I had to go to, in order to make sure that while Pepper was in an important meeting, Tony didn't kill himself.

So I packed for a long day and headed to the main Stark Industries office to wait for them in the lobby. Tony and Pepper were driven by Happy. Tony of course didn't want to seem weak so he insisted that he and Pepper went alone in the car. I watched from their office, knowing that it would take them a while to get to the main lobby.

I watch as the limo arrive and Pepper steps out, with Happy holding the door. Nothing out of the ordinary for the people of Stark Industries. Some people do stop to watch the famous Pepper Stark as she steps out of the car though, as they do almost every morning. However, when Pepper goes into the truck to get the wheeled chair and brings it to the car door, people stop and stare.

Happy takes Tony's right hand, and Pepper's takes his left and they quietly help him into the wheeled chair. Happy then drives away. Pepper turns, walking at a slow pace next to her husband who wheels himself toward the building. I head over to the elevator to meet them down stairs. When I arrive, they still haven't made it inside due to the fact that now, the press is surrounding the entrance asking Tony thousands of questions.

Anger courses through my veins but I manage to keep the Hulk down for now. "Good morning Mrs. Stark." The security guard says, doing a double take before saying, "Mr. Stark."

"Good Morning Clark." Pepper says politely.

"Why is he Clark?" Tony asks once he is out of ear shot of the man and I manage to contain my laughter at that comment, as Pepper simply ignores the question. Pepper nods her greetings to me and the three of us ride in the elevator to the shared office room of Pepper and Tony.

"I will be back from my morning meeting at around twelve, I will see you then. You can tell him if you want but be sure you behave." Pepper says, pressing a kiss into his hair before leaving.

"Tell me what?" I ask.

"Clearly she meant for me to tell you if she made it that clear." Tony says rolling his eyes.

"Tony, what does she want you to tell me?"

"Pepper is pregnant." Tony says.

"That's amazing!" I say, realising why she hasn't been drinking coffee or wine recently. "How many weeks?"

"Ten according to the doctor."

"Is that where you guys went a couple of days ago?"

"Yeah." Tony says.

"You nervous?" I ask him.

"I bit. I want nothing more than to be able to walk and run with my children. To be able to play with them and teach them how to do sports. Like a father should."

"Like your father didn't."

"Right." Tony says quietly.

"That is why you want to go down to the labs so badly?"

"Yeah."

"You know, I might be able to convince Pepper to let you down there, if you agree to let me help you and if you still eat, and sleep."

"I can agree to those terms, I do have a deadline."

"I can tell. Do you know if you want a boy or a girl?" I ask.

"To be honest, I don't care, as long as the child is mine and Pepper's and as long as she is healthy."

"You said she." I point out.

"Maybe I want a girl." He says and I grin at him.

"What would you name her?"

"We are still debating that Brucey."

"Sorry, just trying to add some conversation to pass the time."

"It's all good. By the way, Pepper did want me to ask you."

"Ask me what?"

"Would you like to be the godfather of our child?"

"Of course." I say smiling. I never expected to be trusted with a child before, and even though it might scare me that the Hulk will hurt him or her, I know I will try my hardest to assure his or her safety.

* * *

 **REVIEW?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 **PVO - Tony Stark**

* * *

By the time Pepper is four months pregnant, Bruce and I finally have something that we hunk will work. Pepper comes down to the workshop to come and see as Bruce straps be in to something that looks a lot like and iron man boot, except it doesn't react my knee because the foot support structor is so advanced and difficult to code. "Okay, first we need to make sure you can stand, then we can work on walking." Bruce says and I nod. Pepper takes my left hand and Bruce takes my right. They help me stand.

"You got this Tony." Pepper says sweetly looking into my eyes.

However, I instantly know that it isn't going to work before they both let go of my hands. "Fuck." I mutter as I fall flat on my face.

"Tony!" Pepper yells as pain shoots through my whole body and I pass out before I can even hit the ground.

* * *

When I open my eyes, I see that I am in my bed room. "I think the full length of your legs might need support." Bruce says.

"No shit Sherlock." I mutter, I see Pepper asleep and curled into my right side. "How long was I out."

"A couple of hours. I caught you before you hit the ground, but you are going to need to stay in bed for a couple more days before we can go back into the workshop to get to fixing it."

"Shit. We don't have that much time."

"You have five months Tony."

I am about to argue, when Pepper, still asleep, wraps her arm around my chest and sighs against my side. Careful not to wake her, I wrap my arm around her, pulling ghee closer. "I want to be able to help with her pregnancy."

Bruce sighs, looking tired, "I know, but right now the best thing for her is knowing that you are safe and as healthy as you can be. You scared the hell out of her before, it isn't safe for the baby."

"I know." I mutter, pressing my lips to her forehead.

"I am going to leave the two of you alone, so I can get some rest." Bruce says, leaving the room.

"Thanks Bruce." I say as he leaves the room.

"Sure Tony." He says. Once he is gone, I painfully manage to put Pepper's head on my chest. I hug her close and fall back asleep.

When I wake up again, it is because Pepper is running her fingers through my hair. "Pep." I mutter, smiling slightly at her.

"Tony." She says with a sigh of relief. "You gave be quite a scare before."

"I know, I'm sorry." I say.

"It's okay. We are just glad that you are." She says and I smile. Pepper climbs out of my arms to lie down next to me on the bed. She guides my hand to the small bump near her stomach.

"We haven't told the press yet." She says after a while.

"We haven't told the team yet ether."

"True. We should have them over for dinner sometime to tell them."

"After your next doctor appointment?" I ask softly.

"You want to wait a month?" She asks me.

"I don't see why not."

"What ever you want Tony."

"Shouldn't this be the other way around?" I ask, chuckling slightly.

Pepper smiles, "In a normal case yes. But we are anything but normal."

* * *

Within a week I am back in the lab with Bruce, working on expanding the metal braces. It takes us nearly a month to finish them. A month because both Pepper and Bruce won't allow me to stay in the workshop for longer than six hours a day and I refuse to let Bruce work on it without me. It is the day before Pepper's doctor appointment, and the day after the whole team is coming over.

I currently am laying down on the couch while Bruce once again straps me into the 'legbots' as Pepper is calling them. Once again, Pepper and Bruce help me stand. This time they are a lot more cautious. When they let go this time, I stay standing. Bruce and I grin at each other, while Pepper gets tears in her eyes and tightly hugs me. I hug her back, loving that I can finally hug her while standing.

I close my eyes. "Tony, are you okay?" Bruce asks, and instantly Pepper lets go of me to step back and give me a little space, not that I wanted that though.

"Yeah, just it is exhausting to be standing again." I mutter quietly.

Bruce nods, "that would make sense. Can you walk at all?"

I try. And hard, I try to lift my leg, drag it even, but nothing works. "No, the boots are too heavy."

"Shit." Bruce says and Peppers raises an eye brow since Bruce hardly ever curses.

"Tony, you might just be to tired." Pepper says.

"I don't think thats it. I think my muscles aren't strong enough to both hold my weight and the metal."

"So hook it up to a power source, like the suits." She says ad Bruce and I exchange a glance.

"We could do that..." Bruce says slowly.

"But, it would make more sense if first we made the boots a little lighter an easier to conceal." I finish and Bruce nods.

"This is an amazing start though." Bruce adds, and I smile.

"Come on, let's celebrate." Pepper says starting to unstrap the boots while Bruce stands behind me to catch me fore when I fall after the support is gone. "As Bruce says, we are making progress." I smile at her. Four months left, we have made some progress though. Maybe there is some hope.

* * *

 **So sorry for not updating sooner, I have been crazy busy. Will post again soon! Thanks for** **reading this chapter!**

 **REVIEW?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

 **POV - Pepper Stark**

* * *

Tony and Bruce spend a lot of time in the lab. However Tony needs to rest a lot still since he still isn't fully healed. Tomorrow is my sixth month appointment. After the appointment, the Avengers will be coming over and we will share our news. Of course I am showing now, but not too much, however, it shouldn't be too hard for Natasha and Clint to guess. Since Tony's injury, only Bruce has been over regularly. Rhodey too, but not recently. He will be coming over too.

My morning sickness has finally ended, both to mine and Tony's relief. My ankles are starting to get swollen though, so I usually walk around barefoot at the house, and in heels at work. People were originally shocked at how short I was. Clearly they though that my six inch heels are an extension of my feet, I do wear them like they are. Tomorrow, Tony and I are also going to find out the gender of our child. We already have names picked out.

Tony's arms are wrapped around me. He kisses my temple and says, "Can't sleep?"

"I thought you were asleep." I respond I feel him grin.

"Nope." He says, "But you should sleep since we have to wake up early to make the appointment.

"True enough." I say.

* * *

When the Avengers arrive, I am in the kitchen cooking lasagna while Tony chops the lettuce for the salad, while sitting in his wheeled chair. "Who the hell would have guess that Tony could cook." Rhodey says walking into the room.

"Shut up Platypus." Tony says, sticking out his tongue at Rhodey.

"He isn't cooking, he is cutting vegetables." Steve points out.

Before Tony can comment I say, "Trust me, you don't want him by an oven. He may be able to engineer but put him in front of an oven and it explodes."

"Doesn't his lab explode all the time?" Natasha asks and I laugh.

"Yes."

"Does not! Bruce and I just like to remodel." Tony argues.

"You like to remodel." Bruce points out.

"Dinner is ready." I mutter, trying to diffuse the argument.

I sit next to Tony and Bruce, Rhodey sits on Tony's other side. "So how are the legs coming?" Natasha asks, and all attention quickly turns to Bruce and Tony.

"We are getting there, slowly." Bruce says, "He is able to stand in the first model we made, but he couldn't walk in them."

"So then we tried super light and thin aluminium but cracked under the pressure for some reason after I managed to take my first step."

"He fell badly." Bruce adds and Tony shoots him a look.

"So now," Tony says, "We are trying Carbon fiber, but that takes a REALLY long time. And we don't even know if the carbon fiber will work."

"Fingers crossed." Steve says. And we all nod in agreement.

Clint and Natasha share a look. "What?" I ask them.

"When are you planning on telling us?" Clint asks.

"Telling you what?" Tony asks.

"That you are pregnant." Natasha says.

"What?!" Rhodey asks.

I exchange a look with my husband, "We were planning on telling you right now actually." Tony says slowly.

"Congrats!" Steve says, grinning widely, while Rhodey is outraged that he wasn't told before.

"How far along are you?" Clint asks, intrigued.

"Six months." I answer.

"The press doesn't know yet." Clint answers.

"No, we are planning on telling them soon." Tony says and Clint nods.

"Do you know the gender?" Steve asks.

"Yes." Tony and I say together.

"Can you tell us?" Rhodey asks and Tony laughs, playfully punching his friend's arm.

"No." Tony says, looking Rhodey in the eye, laughing at Rhodey's expression. "Just kidding sourpatch." He then turns to me and says, "Do you want to say or do you want me to?"

"You can say it." I say, watching him carefully.

"We are having a girl." He says. Everyone smiles, and I take Tony's hand from under the table. Now we just have to find a way to tell the press.

* * *

 **REVIEW?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

 **PVO - Tony Stark**

* * *

We call for a press conference. I am still in a wheeled chair, especially in public. Pepper walks next to me, as I roll myself into the room. Bruce follows behind the two of us. Cap, Katniss, and Spider-lady stand guard with Happy and a couple others. Before one of us can even talk, someone asks, "What the hell happened to your legs, why aren't you walking."

I say Pepper's hand clench into a fist before she relaxed slightly. I speak first loudly, "In my accident, my legs were injured. While they heal, I need this wheeled chair." I say smoothly.

"How badly did you injure your legs Mr. Stark?" Another voice asks. I exchange a glance with Pepper, we weren't planning on talking about this here. But I guess we should probably have thought about it.

"How long will it take for you to recover?" Someone else calls out.

"As Mr. Stark's doctor, I am not allowing him to answer these questions." Bruce smoothly says, "I will not stand for you to ask these questions, and I told him not to attend this Press Conference. All you need to know, is Mr. Stark needs time to heal, and eventually he will." I look at Bruce, and sigh. I then look at Pepper, who is pale, but seems more confident than before.

"Thank you Bruce." She says quietly.

"We called you here on a happier note." I say, showing my usual superstar grin. "My wife is pregnant."

The reaction is immediate. The amount of questions getting hurled at us is so large, that I can hardly think. And my brain never stops thinking. Eventually everyone calms down. "To answer you questions." Pepper says slowly and quietly, so people have to strain to hear her. It makes people shut-up faster. "I am nearly six and a half months along. I haven't been in public much, working at home to be with Tony and take care of the baby."

We answer questions about gender, the due date, and other baby things. I freeze when someone asks how my fathering skills will compare to my fathers. And Pepper, quickly changed the subject to something else. But I basically don't participate for the rest. What if I am like Howard Stark. What if I do hurt my wife and daughter. What if my drinking hurts those that I love. What if I can never walk, and show her how to walk and run and play.

What if I can never help out with the child, and Pepper starts to hate me. She is too good for me, I already know that. But she doesn't realise that herself, she could leave me. She could take my daughter and leave. She would be stronger than my mother. She would leave me, unlike how my mother didn't leave my father since she was scared of him.

A hand grabs my shoulder and I flinch. I look up, and see Bruce looking down at me nervously. "Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, but we have a lot of work to get done."

* * *

A week after the Press Conference, Bruce and I think we have made some progress. We are now making the same model as last time, except we are making it out of something similar to carbon fiber. It takes forever, but hopefully this time it will work. I have been pulling later nights that originally, but Pepper doesn't try and stop me anymore because we are running out of time.

I head to bed at three in the morning. I told Bruce I would go to bed at midnight, but I got lost in time. Pepper is asleep when I get upstairs. I managed to get into bed, and curl into Pepper's side, falling asleep much more quickly than usual. I wake to people shaking me, and something that feels like solid ice on my forehead. I open my eyes and see Pepper and Bruce looking over me. They both look concerned.

"What?" I say, flinching because my throat throbs when I speak. I also wince at the sound of my voice, it sounds horrible.

"You have a REALLY bad fever Tony." Bruce says.

"Ok?" I say, "Thanks for letting me know, now lets get to work." I try to sit up, but get into a horrible coughing fit, falling back against the pillows.

"No Tony." Both Pepper and Bruce say.

"But-"

"No Mr. Stark." Pepper says in her 'scary Co-CEO voice.' "You are staying in bed, until you aren't sick.

"But-"

"Tony, this won't delay us much, you got a lot done last night actually. I can work until you get better."

"But it will take longer." I say, before almost hacking up my lungs.

"Please Tony?" Pepper says, the look on her face is so sad, that I nod. Pepper smiles slightly. Today is going to be a long day.

* * *

 **So sorry that its been so long. I've been caught up in ACT prep. I'm taking the test tomorrow, so hopefully I can get back to it! (Fingers crossed)**

 **REVIEW?!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15** :

 **PVO - Pepper Stark**

* * *

Tony doesn't get sick often. But when he does get sick, he gets REALLY sick. The hardest part about this time, is that he tries to leave his room all the time. So Bruce and I have to be with him almost all the time to insure that he doesn't leave. The due date on my daughter is approaching quickly, as is Tony's wanting to be in the lab. Bruce and I have been keeping him bedridden for two days now.

Luckily, I need a lot of rest now too, so I can stay with Tony while Bruce works in the lab. The morning sickness didn't last long, which is good since for some women it lasts a long time. I stopped wearing heels to work since we announced the news to the press. I now completely work at home too, because Tony refuses to let me leave the house now. On the bright side, if I am asleep when Tony wakes up, he doesn't usually want to leave my side. When he is asleep, we don't have to worry about him trying to escape. The issue stands when I am away for ten minutes, Tony wakes up, and then ends up getting in a worse position than he was prior.

Currently, Tony is resting his head against my shoulder. He seems peaceful in his sleep, despite his still raging fever. He was getting better though. Bruce thinks that in the next two days he should be able to head back into the lab. However, I am cautious, I don't want him to overwork himself, which according to JARVIS is how he got this sick in the first place. I work until Tony shifts off of my shoulder and groans.

"Tony?" I ask, ruffling his hair slightly.

"Pep." He says quietly, still not in the light of the living, before wrapping his arms around his pillow and falling back asleep.

I laugh lightly to myself before turning back to my emails. I sigh, I REALLY don't want to work right now. I get about ten more done before I read an email that gets me slightly angry. It is from the press and questions Tony's parenting.

"Stupid email. Don't want to read or answer any more!" I growl.

"Then don't." A voice says and turn my head to see Tony sadly looking at the screen. I close the lap top a smile at him.

"They don't know what they are talking about Tony." I say.

"Pepper, they do."

"No-"

"Let's be honest Pepper. I don't have a parenting example. Not a good one anyways. I can't do the things you can do, I'm not good at it. Hell, I can't even walk at the moment." Tony looks like he i about to continue, but I stop him.

"Tony. You had Jarvis who took care of you when you were younger. You basically had Rhodey in college, JARVIS once you created him, and me after I became your assistant. I know you can learn, because that is what you are good at. Learning. And I will be learning right along side you. We will figure this out together okay?"

"Okay." He says quietly.

"I am done working for the day I think." I say.

"Okay." Tony says again.

"I mean it Tony, I am not just saying those things." Tony doesn't respond and I sigh. "Tony what movie would you like to watch with me."

Tony looks at me. "I don't care, as long as I get to watch it with my two girls."

I smile. We decide to watch Star Wars. Before the movie reaches its halfway mark though, Tony falls asleep on my shoulder. I reach up to touch his forehead and smile when I realise that his fever is now gone. Or at least his temperature has dropped. Maybe he can get those leg things fixed sooner than expected.

* * *

 **REVIEW?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

 **PVO - Tony Stark**

* * *

When I am finally allowed back in the workshop, my hours have been shortened. And while that angers me, Bruce did manage to get some work done while I was gone. Not as much as I would have liked, but still more than I was expecting. It takes another week before the prototype is finished. If I can walk a step or two in the prototype, we will make the real thing, and hopefully have it done before my daughter is born.

Making the real thing will be easier since we will have most of the framework done. However, it won't be an exact walk in the park. Pepper and Bruce both help me into the new prototype. They help me stand and slowly let go of me. When I don't fall over they both smile. "Pepper, hold his hands to add to his balance since it won't be good due to not being on two leg in a while, and help him walk a step or two." Bruce says.

Pepper nods and takes both of my hands. I take a deep breath and hope that my machine works. I slowly and cautiously move my right foot forward. And it works! I then move my left. With Pepper's help I manage to make it across the entire workshop. However, when I sit down, I feel like I am about to pass out from exhaustion. The three of us all smile, because it worked!

The help me out of the machine. "Take a nap Tony, we will celebrate with a celebratory dinner tonight." Pepper says, running her fingers through my hair. And Slightly, I obey.

* * *

I only sleep for three hours before Bruce wakes me up. I am happy he did though because it gives us an hour or two of work to get done before dinner. Pepper orders a bunch of pizzas and rent some movies. She also invites the rest of the avengers. We all sit in the living room eating pepperoni pizzas, root beer, actual beer (for those not pregnant or not allowed to drink (rolls eyes at Bruce, stupid doctor saying I can't drink for a week)), popcorn, and candy. It was defiantly a fun night and a celebration.

That night, when Pepper and I lay in bed, though we are both exhausted, we talk for a bit.

"Less than two months Tony." Pepper says.

"I know." I say, resting a hand on her stomach. "We need to design her room."

"True. We have been so busy that we have barely had time to think about that."

"We could hire a designer to do it for us."

"True, but I want to have some input in our daughter's room."

"What colour should it be?" I ask.

"I'm not sure, I was actually just about to ask you that."

"I don't want it pink." I say, "While I am going to spoil this girl, and don't care if she is a girly-girl, I don't want her room to be pink."

"It's not going to be red then." Pepper says and I frown, "Not everything has to be iron man themed."

"As you wish Mrs. Stark. If not red or pink what are you thinking?"

"Maybe an aqua or purple?"

"I like aqua."

"Aqua then."

"I can hire the designer tomorrow and we could all plan the room. And then the designer could do all of the heavy lifting since none of us at the moment can currently do that."

"True." Pepper says.

"The legs should be done a week before your due date. If nothing goes wrong."

"Hate to break it to you Tony, but with us something always seems to go wrong."

"Please don't say that Pepper." I say, trying not to imagine it.

"Tony, even if the legs are completed, you won't have time to learn how to walk before she is born."

"Shit I forgot about that." I say, and honestly I did forget.

* * *

 **REVIEW?!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **PVO: Bruce Banner**

* * *

Pepper is less than a month away from her due date when we finally get the final product done. Pepper stands in the workshop and I strap the contraption to his legs. Technically he should be wearing them under his clothing, but Tony didn't want to waste anytime testing them out. His clothing isn't thick though, so it shouldn't interfere too much with his walking. Pepper and I both take one of his hands, helping him to his feet.

When he stands he leans heavily on me. "Hey Pepper?" I ask, "Can you get the item I told you to buy?" She nods, and Tony raises and eyebrow. "I know you would be against it, but its the only way to make sure you can walk again." I say as Pepper comes out with a walker.

"There is no way in hell that I am using that. It's for old people." He piratically growls.

"Tony." Pepper warns.

"Nope." He responds, looking at the ground.

"Its the fastest way you can walk Tony." I say.

"We have a deadline Tony, don't forget that." Pepper says putting a hand on her stomach.

"Fine, but I am burning this after, and no one finds out about it." He says, and Pepper nods, handing it to him.

Pepper and I sit on the couch as we watch Tony slowly remember how to walk. He keeps at it, hardly ever resting, it takes him forever to just making it across the room. "Do you think he will be able to fully function ever again Bruce?"

"Without the walker you mean?" I ask and she nods. "I think if he keeps at this he should be able to use the iron man suit without difficulty." I say nodding my head towards his snail pace.

"That's not what I meant." She says.

"I know. I'm not sure if he will ever be able to walk without any help. Do you think there is a way to convince him to use a cane?"

"Probably more than a walker."

"We should ask him if he wants to make one."

"That would make it more appealing to him."

* * *

It took more convincing than I thought it would to get him to make a cane. It took two weeks of constant pestering from Pepper and I. He spent most of his time with the walker but the first time he tried walking without it, he walked five steps before falling. That was when we convinced him to start on the cane. However, he was gonna make it as high-tech as he possibly could. When he first showed me the plans for his cane, I wondered how the hell he was planning on finishing it in a week, since that was his wife's due date.

However, within two days he was more than halfway done. The interior was completed, he just needed to build the outside of the cane. He wanted it in the same colors as the Iron Man suit, and he wanted it made of solid gold. Pepper didn't even complain or point out how ridiculous this was. She was too happy that he finally agreed to making a cane. When he finally finished constructing the cane, he spent two hours with the walker, something he has greatly increased his speed on. Before transferring to the cane.

Similar to the walker, it took him w bit to get used to, but he didn't fall. Pepper smiled at him as the two of us watched him do his laps around the room. I went to go get Tony a bottle of water when I heard Tony scream, "BRUCE!" I sprinted down the stairs as fast as I could, and found Tony on the couch next to his wife. His cane was resting next to him.

"What?" I ask.

"The baby is coming." Pepper says looking me right in the eye.

* * *

 **I'm Back! ;)**

 **Sorry that I've been gone for so long.**

* * *

 **REVIEW!?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **PVO: Tony Stark**

* * *

I look down at my sleeping daughter in my arms. She is so small, but perfect. Pepper is sleeping in the hospital bed to my left. I sit in my wheeled chair, but I know that with more practice, I can soon be able to walk. As embarrassing as it is to need a cane, at least its more bearable than the wheeled chair, and the fucking walker. My daughter yawns and instantly has my attention again. I smile and kiss her forehead lightly, looking back on the past couple of hours.

Bruce told me to get in my wheeled chair so we could go to the hospital, and at first I refused until Pepper screamed out in pain again. Then I quickly hobbled over to my chair, while using my cane. Bruce helped pepper into the car, before helping me in. Happy was already in the driveway, as I told JARVIS to contact him before I called for Bruce. When we got to the delivery room, I was allowed in because I was the father, and Bruce was allowed since he was, well a doctor. I held Pepper's hand the whole time, and had to bit down a sarcastic comment about her maybe wanting to not disable me anymore. (She was squeezing my hand so strongly that I figured I would never be able to use it again.)

When our daughter was handed to Pepper, the doctor asked what her name was going to be. Pepper looked at me, and I nodded for her to say it. "Kira Maria Stark." Pepper says. We had other names in mind, but this past week we changed our mind as this name just seemed more us. Of course she was named after my Mother, the better of my two parents, even though she still never stopped my father.

Kira had strands of my dark hair on her head and I think her eyes are going to be like her mother's. Pepper disagrees and think she is going to look completely like me.

"She's gorgeous isn't she?" I voice asks, distracting me from my thoughts.

"Just like her mother." I say, smiling over to her. Pepper laughs quietly, and I hand Kira over to her mother.

* * *

Three weeks after Kira is born, I was proven right about her eye color. I told Pepper never to doubt a genius and she just stuck her tongue out at me. I spent all of my time with the two of them, or with my cane, practicing my walking. Bruce still lived with us, he did work in the Lab, but he knew I wouldn't be down there for a while. Pepper was right about somethings though, I wasn't as bad as a father as I feared. More often than not, I could stop her from crying almost instantly. Pepper sometimes gets slightly jealous when we wake up and Kira is closer to my side of the bed. She thinks Kira is going to be a Daddy's girl.

Kira was adored by the other Avengers, whenever they came over. Steve couldn't comprehend the fact the Pepper said I wasn't a horrible father. Bruce was a witness though, and he agreed with her. Steve still didn't believe it though, until Kira started wailing in Steve's arms, only to calm down once she was in mine. Even Nat liked Kira, playing with her, and even leaving most of her weapons on the counter when she walked in the house, so she wouldn't hurt her. However, I wasn't sure if that was her own decision, or a threat from Pepper.

I can now walk at a pretty good pace with my cane, but it still tires me out so at night I walk use my cane. I can hold Kira as I walk with the cane now too, something that is very beneficial. I think that in less than a month I won't need the wheeled chair at all, and hopefully I can eventually get rid of the cane once and for all. Fury stopped by one time to tell me that Hammer was waiting for me to deal with him. But I decided that I wasn't going to do anything until Kira turned one, by then I'd be as close to perfect walking as I could get, and Pepper would be back to work.

I was off of Iron Man responsibilities until Pepper goes back to work. Then I was back. Someone would always be here to watch Kira though. Whether it was me, Pepper, an Avenger, Rhodey, or the parents of the boy I saved that one day. They still think they are responsible even though we have explained many times that they aren't. That couple is expecting another child soon, one that I expect will become a good friend of Kira's.

The future was looking bright, both for my daughter, and my own. The only thing I hope, is that no one tries to hurt my daughter, because I know that if they do, I will hurt them ten times worse. No one will ever get away with hurting a member of my family, not if I can help it.

* * *

 **THE END**

 **Thanks so much for reading this story, I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **\- Z**

* * *

 **REVIEW!?**


End file.
